Tainted
by Ashe Shinkuri
Summary: Aidou has had hidden feeling's for Kaname sinse the day he's come to serve him, is this night a dream come true or is it all a lie! Pleanty of juicy lemons in this one. KanameXAidou


_**Me: Hey people! It's me Ashe! As you know I am still currently finishing Drakken Trials, but alas; I am stuck…..So for inspiration! Drum roll please, *Drums from The-Kei-Man***_

_***The drums roll past me* ooookaaaay….not what I meant but thanks kei…**_

_**Kei: :D THANK YOU ITACHI**_

_**Me: ummm…Kei I hate to break it to you but…. *points behind him***_

_**Kei: *turns around and sees Itachi* oh hey, you comin' with me and Ashe?**_

_**Itachi: *smiles evilly at Ashe***_

_**Ashe: ummmm…well I'll be back um…so yeah..enjoy the show-MOMMA! *RUNS***_

_**Itachi: *wink wink***_

_**(This is my first yaoi! So please go easy on me with the reviews! :D)**_

**_Tainted_**

* * *

"Eep!" was all Aidou could muster up as Kaname pressed him against the shower wall.

'_Thank god the water wasn't on…' _Aidou thought.

Kaname was fully dressed and his almond eyes bore into Aidou's own icey blues.

Aidou blushed he had just taken off his shirt and he saw Kaname's free hand drew the shower curtain shut. His heart started to pound feeling Kaname's hand glide up and down his sides.

"K-kaname-senpai…w-what do you need..?" Aidou stuttered many times, cursing himself for acting like a shy schoolgirl.

Kaname smiled showing his elongated fangs, "I want you to tell me the truth, I heard about your little fantasy of us…" He murmered in Aidou's face, the heat from his breath willed Aidou's mouth open.

"I….I…I don't have a fantasy…i-it's just normal for a guy to experiment right?" Aidou's breath quickened its pace as Kaname's free hand gently tilt Aidou's chin slightly stretching out his neck.

Kaname slowly ghosted his breath over Aidou's neck; Aidou gave a gasp and his eyes widen in reaction.

"Oh yes Aidou, it's very normal…very _very…_" Kaname trailed his finger over Aidou's stomach trailing south from there he started to undo the clothing that trapped Aidou's obvious erection.

"Ahhhh!" Aidou gasped; his legs were trembling at the feel of Kaname's hand sensually pumping his member.

"Ka..name! Hah!" Kaname smirked and nipped at the crook of Aidou's neck. "Yes my yummy _Idol…_" He purred in Aidou's ear. Kaname started to lick and tease the blonde's tender earlobe, "N-nooooo…" Aidou moaned; Kaname knew he didn't really mean it though.

'_Aidou likes this…'_ Kaname thought as his hand suddenly felt wet with pre-cum, with a smirk he pulled away and started to tease Aidou by licking his nipples.

"Ahhh!" Aidou gasped, Kaname gave attention to Aidou's tender twins.

Aidou looked down into Kaname's red tinted eyes and Kaname pinned Aidou's body with his own licking and sucking Aidou's rapid pulse on his neck. Aidou let out a cute gasp and his face tinted a bright pink, as Kaname kept his smugness at bay.

Kaname felt his fangs unsheathe due to arousal and he felt Aidou's hands slide down his sides and stop at his hips. "K-Kaname-senpai don't play with your food…" Aidou murmered with a hint of desperation in his tone.

Kaname felt out of control; like Aidou's neck was begging for him. With an erotic groan Kaname bit into his neck.

"A—ahh—K-Kaname!" Kaname felt Aidou arch into him making the friction between them irresistible. Kaname began to drink and feed sending pleasure waves through the both of their bodies.

Kaname started to pump Aidou again this time Aidou's moans came more frequently; his hand was getting wet. Aidou's pants came fast and shallow.

"Kana…me! I'm…so close…!" Aidou began to moan and writhe in Kaname's grasp.

And then it stopped.

Aidou took the time to regain his composure; he stared into the now fading red eyes, "Kaname…?" Aidou said nervously.

Kaname picked up Aidou and threw him onto his shoulder where his erection rubbed against his shoulder. "A—ahhh!~" Aidou let out a loud moan.

Kaname carried the endorphin high noble to his bed and threw him on his back onto the soft mattress.

"_Idol…" _Kaname purred starting to unzip his pants; Aidou's member gave an interesting twitch while watching.

"K-Kaname-senpai…" Aidou wanted this since the first day he came to serve Kaname.

The Brunette Pure blood's pants dropped showing his erect member.

Aidou began to beg with small whimpers. The yearning was so bad his lower abdomen started to hurt.

The pure blood pressed against the noble, their own touch proving to be too much for them.

There erections became wet with pre-cum, Kaname grunted making Aidou's moans seem like petty cries.

Kaname slid his fingers into the blonde's silky hair pulling back gently but fast and placed his mouth over his neck making the noble gasp with pleasure.

He removed his mouth and commanded, "Open…"

Aidou's eyes widened and his face turned red; he obeyed and spread his legs open.

Kaname spread his pre-cum over his member, "We've been tainted with yearning Aidou, now let's get purified…"

Aidou gasped feeling Kaname's member at his entrance; rubbing against it slowly teasing him. Kaname grunted pushing his member far into the noble; soon he hit a spot that made the weak noble scream out in pleasure, "YES KANAME! RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!"

Kaname hit it over and over again getting close to his climax, as so was the blonde.

The Pure blood's pants were coming hard and shallow.

Kaname closed his mouth over Aidou's rapid pulse once again, "K-Kaname! Please I'm going to—"

Aidou's loud moan that interrupted his protest made Kaname groan in pleasure.

As Aidou moaned louder with each thrust Kaname was climbing a teetering mountain.

With one final thrust he released his seed into the Blonde. And in response Aidou released all over their stomachs.

Kaname pulled out and rolled over onto his back next to the panting blonde. Kaname gently caressed Aidou's face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Looks like our fantasy came true Idol…"

Aidou's tears of happiness leaked down his face, and Kaname pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Kaname-sama, thank you so much." Kaname wiped his tears and within a few moments; Aidou was fast asleep.

"Aidou…I'm still tainted with my love for you." Kaname kissed the top of Aidou's head and tucked him in.

Kaname put on his clothes and went to his room where he dreamt of their future.


End file.
